


Spider!

by LiamLogan



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: DOMESTIC LOGICALITY, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Prinxiety - Freeform, logicality - Freeform, spider - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 20:55:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19236913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiamLogan/pseuds/LiamLogan
Summary: Patton is tall, but terrified of spiders. Logan is small, and is not scared of them. When a spider makes its way into the living room, spindling a web in the hardest-to-reach corner of the house, a calamity ensues.





	Spider!

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up this morning and this was written and I have only a vague memory of wanting to write it but I forgot I actually had. I hope you enjoy this mess :)

Patton stood at the doorframe trembling as he watched his husband reach up to the ceiling, with a glass and paper in hand, on the tips of his toes, stretching as high as he could, all to no avail; Logan was simply too short to reach the spider, which had spun its web so rudely into the most difficult to reach corner of the house, on the living room ceiling above the sofa.  
“Patton, help me move this so I can reach, please.” Logan asked, finally giving up on his fruitless attempts at reaching the devilish spider, which taunted Logan with its stillness.  
“I’m not going anywhere near that thing! Look at its legs they’re so spindly how are you not terrified for your life?”  
“It’s a common house spider – harmless. I promise it won’t hurt you, just please come help me so that I can get rid of it.”  
“No way!”  
“Then at least call Roman so that he can?” He suggested. Fortunately, Roman and Virgil lived just next door, so it took only a few minutes for Patton to rush over and ask the couple for assistance.  
“Roman! Virgil!” Logan exclaimed, his arms aching from more failed attempts at reaching the spider.  
“Heard you were having trouble…” Said Virgil, suppressing a grin at watching Logan, short and in denial about it, struggle to reach the thing that, if he were not so afraid, Patton would be able to get with ease.  
“Fear not, short one, I will assist you!”  
“Roman! I’m not short!”  
“Sure you’re not. Here…” Roman helped Logan move the sofa, pulling it to the other side of the room and, in doing so, inadvertently barricading himself, Patton, and Virgil within one side of the room, with Logan in the other.  
“Let him do it himself until he asks, don’t offer to get it for him.” Virgil whispered to Roman with a giggle.  
“Why not?”  
“It’s funny watching him. Watch him struggle and not even ask for help.”

And they did, for half an hour, until Logan went to get a stool, conceding in his height (or lack thereof) being too cumbersome for this situation. One chair from the dining room later, it took only a few seconds for Logan to finally catch the spider in the glass and wedge the paper under it, trapping it.  
“Someone go open the door, please.”  
“Why?” Asked Patton.  
“So I can throw it out.”  
“Keep it as a pet. A new member of the family. Congratulations.” Muttered Virgil, trying to sound sardonic, but the joy in his heart was reflected in the fullness of his voice.  
“Nope! I hate spiders there’s no way we’re keeping it!”  
“Wow, rude, they’re trying their best.”  
“Will someone please just open the door?” Logan asked again, exasperated. Patton rushed to the door, opening it for him as he threw the spider outside and watched is scuttle away with satisfaction.  
“Roman, can we get a pet spider?”  
“Virgil, no!” The other three exclaimed in unison, none louder than Patton, who gripped Logan’s hand and ran his fingers through his hair, smiling.  
“Thanks for being small enough to give us all a show when you try to reach things.” He smiled. Logan, though previously agitated, smiled back, blushing.  
“Get a room!” Shouted Virgil, eliciting laughter from the other three. Despite the calamity that every spider caused, Logan secretly loved the attention he got from it, and Patton secretly loved how bad Logan was at keeping secrets to himself.


End file.
